Love again
by Namikaze Aira-Chan
Summary: Tak pernah terbayang dalam hidupku, kegelapan yang selalu menemaniku, kini berubah menjadi cahaya terang dalam hidupku naruhina, slight shikaino, ooc, gaje typo, jelek bgt dch
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE AGAIN**

**Sumary : tak pernah terbayang dalam hidup naruto, ia akan mengalami hal seperti ini dalam hidupnya, menemukan cahaya terang yang selalu membuatnya tsenyumnya kembali.**

**Ini fic pertamaku maaf ya kalau mengecewakan. Semoga para senpai mau membantu. Terima kasih.**

**Happy reading. . ..**

**Disclamer : Massashi kishimoto**

**AU abal jadul, gaje, gak mutu,OOC, typo dan gak bagus lainya**

CHAPTER 1

Tak pernah aku bayangkan ini semua akan terjadi, kehilangan kekasih yang amat aku cintai. Huuh kekasih, pantaskah aku menyebutnya begitu, dia bahkan tak pernah menerima ungkapan cintaku. Aku sedih menerima keaadaan ini, masih merasa enggan untuk percaya dengan keadaan ini. Kenapa dia harus meninggalkanku saat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya.

"Naruto, tenangkan dirimu, aku tahu ini berat tapi aku yakin akan ada yang terbaik untukmu. Kau harus kuat Naruto," ucap sakura di sampingku.

Aku tahu ini semua orang juga mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi apa mereka bias merasakan penderitaan yang aku rasakan. Mereka tidak mungkin tahu dan tidak mungkin akan mengerti.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau terlalu cenggeng bila terus menagisinya seperti ini, dia tak akan suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini." Hibur sasuke.

Aku ingin tertawa melihat sasuke menghiburku, tapi aku tak bisa. Jangankan untuk tertawa, berteriak untuk ungkapkan semua yang aku rasa pun tak mungkin.

"Sudah sakura, biarkan dia sendirian. Percuma kau hiburpun dia tak akan mau." Ucap sasuke.

Ku dengar langkah kaki mereka menjauhi kamarku, iya mereka memang seminggu ini selalu mengunjungiku, menemaniku walau aku tak pernah memintanya mereka memang sahabat terbaikku. Meski sering ku lihat wajah sasuke yang sangat menunjukan ketidak sukaannya, tapi aku tahu dia khawatir padaku, kalau tidak untuk apa dia datang kemari, ya meskipun sakura pasti memaksanya terlebih dahulu. Kehadiran mereka memang dangat menghiburku, membuatku merasa tak pernah sendirian, walaupun sampai saat ini aku tak bisa menunjukannya.

_AIRA-CHAN FANFICTION_

Dua tahun suah kejadian itu berlalu, tapi tak ada yang berubah dari hidupku, aku tetap merasa sedih kehilangannya, masih enggan membuka hati untuk gadis lain yang mungkin memuja-muja padaku. Saat ini aku baru memasuki tahun ajaran baru, dan aku baru mulai menjalankan kegiatanku sebagai mahasiswa hari ini.

"NARUTOOOOO, kya kau tampan sekali","aku mencintaimu naruto," "naruto-kun"

Huh sambutan pagi yang membosankan. Aku tahu aku memang tak seterkenal dan setampan sasuke, tapi tetap aja aku bosan harus mendengar teriakan laga dan lag. Apa para wanita itu tidak bosan hanya mengejar lelaki seperti tak punya harga diri saja.

"Naruto, tetap ramai seperti waktu SMA saja ya, ku kira harusnya aku yang terkenal sekarang. Lihat penampilanku jauh lebih keren darimu kan? Tapi kenapa tetap kau saja yang dikerubuti, menyebalkan." Keluh lelaki penyuka anjing ini.

Kata-katanya hanya aku balas dengan senyuman singkat, hanya senyuman, bukan cengiran khas seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Cengiran yang menurut si alis tebal membawa semangat masa muda dan mengagumkan menurut para fansku.

Tapi itu naruto yang dulu, bukan yang sekarang. Jangan berharap bisa melihat tawa khasku itu, itu tak akan mungkin. Dia, dia telah mengambil tawa itu, senyum itu, dia telah mengambilnya, dan membuatku tak bisa memerikanya lagi untuk semua orang.

Semua temen-temanki tahu saat aku mulai beraktifitas dan sekolah lagi aku bukan aku yang dulu. Aku berubah lebih pendiam, pemurung dan gila belajar, bahkan tingkahku itu pernah menjadi sorotan selama satu minggu di sekolah. Kenapa? Kalian tahu itu karena apa yang aku lakukan jauh melebihi sasuke si pangeran es, ya semua yang aku lakukan, bahkan prestasi akademikku selalu jadi nomor satu.

Sebenarnya aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri saja, tapi ibu selalu melarangku, dia tak rela putra satu-satunya ini jauh darinya, dia tak mau aku akan semakin mengasingkan diri di luar negeri.

Aku bukanlah orang yang tak pandai bersosialisasi seperti sasuke, aku bahkan ajli bila mau melakukannya.

Bukan hal yang sulit bagiku untuk berteman apalagi untuk mengobrol itu hal yang amat mudah, tapi itu dulu, kini aku malas melakukanya, aku tidak suka beraul dengan orang-orang baru apalagi yang tak ku kenal.

"Naruto, ibu akan secepatnya mempertemukanmu dengan gadis yang akan ibu jodohkan dunganmu, dan kau tidak boleh menolak. Kau harus bersiap-siap dan sambut gadis itu dengan baik." Ucap ibuku saat aku selesai makan malam.

"Perjodohan lagi, apa ibu tak lelah menjodohkan aku dengan banyak anak kenalan ibu. Aku lelah dan kali ini aku menolak." Berlari aku menuju kamarku, kenapa aku dijodohkan lagi, aku bosan ibu aku bisa mencari gadis yang aku mau sendiri, tapi kenapa ibu tak mau mengerti.

"Naruto, lakukanlah yang ibu mau, ibu tau kau memang tampan dan banyak yang menyukaimu, tapi ibu tak penah sekalipun melihatmu bersama wanita, jadi turuti permintaan ibu, ini yang terakhir, kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya ibu tidak akan memaksa. Dan ini untuk yang terakhir, jadi tolonglah nak." pinta ibuku. aku ingin mnolak tapi tak kuasa mlakukannya.

_AIRA-CHAN FANFICTION_

"Naruto, kau mau kekampus atau tidak ini sudah siang, bangun sayang."kata ibuku sambil mengetuk pintu.

" Iya ibu," sahutku singkat. Segera aku bangun dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus. aku selalu brusaha jadi yang terbaik untuk ibu walau aku tak mampu seperti dulu.

Lama aku brsiap-siap aku segera berangkat ke kampus. Dan aku pergi kekantin bersama sakura.

"Naruto, ku dengar ada gadis yang baru masuk ke universitas ini, dia cantik dan amat menarik, mau berkenalan tidak, disana ramai sekali loh." Ajak sakura padaku.

"Aku malas sakura, kau saja sendiri, lagi pula kau tak lihat aku sedang makan." Tolakku tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Huh ya sudah tapi jangan menyesal ya, sasuke saja berkenalan dengan gadis itu, pasti dia sangat spesial." Ucap sakura dengan nada ngambeknya.

"Si teme memang playboy sakura, sudah berapa gadis yang dia pacari, aku saja sampai bosan mendengarnya."

"Kau tahu tidak hinata itu benar-benar mirip dengan shion, coba saja warna rambutnya kuning pasti aku akan mengira dia itu shion." Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat aku dengar mereka menyebut nama shion. Shion, shion sudah meninggal saat kecelakaan itu dan gadis itu mirip shion, mirip shion aku masih tak percaya.

Segera aku lihat gerombolan anak yang berkumpul di sana, mungkinkah benar. Segera aku selesaikan makanku dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Aku benar-benar tak percaya, aku seperti melihat shion lagi di dunia ini.

"Naruto, tadi katanya tak mau kemari, tapi kenapa kau malah sekarang datang." Tanya sakura dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat.

Aku tahu dia hanya pura-pura biasa, terlihat sekali raut wajah terkejutnya. "Memang kenapa kalau aku kemari, bukanya tadi kau yang mengajakku." Jawabku dengan ketus, aku tahu dia bingung, tapi aku akan tetap seperti ini.

"Iya iya aku tahu, tapi kan tadi kau bilang tak mau jadi ku tinggal hehe," ku lihat senyumnya yang amat jelas terlihat dipaksakan.

" Sudahlah aku mau berkenalan dengan gadis itu, jadi mana yang namanya hinata," tanyaku tanpa ragu.

"Tapi naruto, naruto,"dia berusaha mencegahku,tapi percuma ucapanya tak akan mampu mencegah niatku untuk berkenalan dengan gadis itu.

"Jadi kau yang namanya hinata," tanyaku saat tiba didepanya.

"Eh iya aku hinata, kamu siapa?" tanyanya malu-malu, kulihat wajahnya bersemu merah. Entah lah dia sedang demam atau apa aku tak perduli aku hanya ingin mengenal gadis ini, gadis yang merupakan penjelmaan shion ini.

"Sakura, sakura apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sasuke dengan khawatir saat melihat sahabat bumble gumnya gusar.

"Itu, itu anu sasuke-kun, naruto, naruto," katanya terbata-bata, "iya naruto kenapa?" tanya sasuk lagi.

" Dia bertemu dengan hinata-chan. Aku takut, aku takut naruto akan seperti dulu lagi." Lanjutnya dengan wajah di tekuk.

" Kau tidak perlu berfikir seperti itu, naruto tidak akan apa-apa tapi." usapan sasuk terhnti.

"Tapi apa sasuke-kun?" tanyanya masih dengan penuh kekhawatiran,

'yang aku takutkan hinata, aku takut dia hanya akan dijadikan pelarian hanya karna dia mirip dengan shion', lanjut sasuke dalam hati.

"Tak apa-apa," ucapnya menjawab kebingungan sakura.

_AIRA-CHAN FANFICTION_

"Kulihat naruto makin dekat saja dengan hinata ya, bahkan banyak yang bilang mereka sudah pacaran." Kata seorang gadis.

"Hah masa, beruntung sekali gadis itu naruto itu sangat sulit di taklukan loh."sahut seorang diantara mereka.

"Halah itu tidak mungkin, malahyang aku dengar gadis itu karena dia mirip mantan kekesihnya yang sudah mati karena itu naruto tergila-gila hinata."

Samar-samar terdengar suara gadis-gadis bergosip, tanpa sengaja seorang gadis berambut kuncir kuda itu mendengarnya. Matanya membulat mendengar apa yang mereka sampaikan. Entahlah mungkin karena ia merasa tak percaya karena ia si ratu gossip baru mendengar berita itu, atau karena sebab lainnya,

"Sakura ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu," Tanya gadis itu penuh penekanan.

" Iya kau mau bertanya apa? kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk," jawab gadis merambut soft pink itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Yang bertanya tentu kesal tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan kabar yang baru ia dengar.

"Huft apa benar naruto mendekari hinata-chan hanya karena hinata mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya? Apa itu benar sakura?" Tanyanta penuh pnkanan.

Seketika itu juga gadis dihadapanya berhenti beraktifitas lalu memandang gadis berambut blonde itu." Kau untuk apa bertanya hal seperti itu, dan bagaimana bisa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanyanya dengan penuh kehawatiran

. " Aku hanya ingin tanya sakura kenapa tak kau jawab saja." tanya ino lbih keras.

Sejenak gadis itu menarik nafas," aku tak tahu ino," balasnya singkat.

"Tapi sakura kau pasti- " kata-kata gadis itu terpotong saat melihat sahabat permen karetnya ini menangis.

" kau kenapa sakura? Ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau menangis." Tanpa ino duga sakura memeluknya, dia menangis, iya sakura menangis."Sakura aku tidak akan memaksamu bila kau tak mau bercerita, aku-"ucapan ino terpotong karena gadis itu memeluknya makin erat.

"Ino aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku hanya takut naruto mendekati hinata karena dia mirip shin, mirip gadi impiannya, cinta pertamanya, aku takut hinata akan akan terluka.

Flasback

"Naruto kau mau apa kemari, aku tidak suka kau ikuti," kata gadis canntik yang biasa di panggil shion ini.

"Aku mau menemanimu sayang apa kau lupa, aku ini kekasihmu, masa kau tidak menginggatku, tega sekali," rengeknya seperti anak kecil .

"Sudahlah naruto kau pulang saja, aku tidak mau kau ganggu dan ingat aku belum menerimamu jadi jangan sebut aku kekasihmu." jawab gadis itu sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

Tanpa diduga ada sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang dan menabrak gadis berambut kuning itu hingga terpental amat jauh. Naasnya gadis itu meninggal di tempat karena kehabisan darah

Flashback end

"Semenjak saat itu naruto berubah, dia kehilangan nyawanya, rasa cinta dan bersalahya pada shion membuatnya tak bisa tertawa seperti dulu dan itu membuat kami terluka." Jelas sakura pada ino.

Sekarang gadis itu telah mengerti apa ysng sebenarnya terjadi, dan iya tak akan pernah membiarkan hinata menjadi bayang-bayang shion.

TBC

Ku tunggu reviwnya,

reviw kalian menentukan lanjutnya cerita ini atau gak.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE AGAIN**

**Sumary : tak pernah terbayang dalam hidup Naruto, ia akan mengalami hal seperti ini dalam hidupnya, menemukan cahaya terang yang selalu membuatnyatsenyumnya kembali.**

**Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Makasih buat yang udah pada review. Dah kasih banyak kritik yang membangun buat aku. Maaf ya kalau hasilnya masih belum bagus. Semoga para senpai gak bosen buat kasih saran-saran lainnya.**

**2nd princhass**

Baik, akan aku coba perbaiki, makasih sarannya senpai.

**Reyvanrifqi**

sip

**Gyuururu-kun**

Hehe... emang buru-buru,,, maafya aku gak punya laptop sendiri jadi kalau ngetik minjem jadi cepet-cepet dech.(curhat dikit) Makasih buat kritiknya senpai.

**Uzumaki zhufar**

Oke, akan aku usahain buat lebih baik.

**Hinami-pyon hyuzumaki**

Wahhh seneng banget ada yang suka ma ceritaku, ia senpai akan aku usahain alurnya gak kecepetan.

Happy reding...

**Chapter 2**

**Perpisahan **

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa pelajaran yang di kini di ajar kurinai sensei telah berakhir. Semua anak bergembira menerima akhir pelajaran, hari ini. Tak terkecuali Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka segera memberskan buku mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Hinata sudah bersiap-siap pulang dengan Naruto, namun ada sebuah tangan yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ino-chan, ada apa, aku sudah mau pulang." Ucap Hinata pada Ino,

" iya Hinata, aku tahu, tapi ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan itu sangat penting." Ucap Ino sembari menarik Hinata ke atap sekolah.

Naruto yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu pun tak bisa mencegah ketika salah satu sahabat terdekat Sakura inu membawa gadisnya.

"Hinata-chan, aku akan menunggumu di depan ya, jangan terlalu lama, aku tak mau terlambat untuk acara malam ini." Teriak Naruto dengan keras.

Hinata ingi sekali menjawab pernyataan Naruto, tapi saat ia akan menoleh, dengan cepat ia di tarik Ino.

Melihat itu Naruto mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju mobilnya di depan.

_AIRA-CHAN FANFICTION_

"Ino-chan apa yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku, sampai-sampai menarikku ke atap seperti ini. "Ucap Hinata yang masih terengah-engah.

Ino masih saja terdiam dan tak banyak berkata, ia memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama. Masih berfikir apkah ia sanggup mengatakan semua yang ia ketahui kepada Hinata.

"Ino, Ino-chan." Hinata memperhatikan Ino lebih dekat. Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Ino, seketika itu Ino tersentak dan sadar bahwa dirinya melamun.

"Hinata. . . . "Ino mengucapkan nama Hinata dengan lirih, ia sudah yakin bahwa ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada Hinata. Iya Hinata memang harus tau. Dan ia akan mengatakannya saat ini juga. Ini juga demi kebaikan Hinata.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, ini penting." Ino menghentikan ucapanya sebentar.

Hinata hanya terdiam memndengarkan apa yang akan di ucapkan gabis bermata indah itu. " ini tentang Naruto." Ucap Ino dengan lirih.

Mulut Hinata terbuka tutup seperti ingin bicara namun seakan enggan mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasa, gadis hyuga ini memilih diam dan membiarkan sahabatnya untuk bmelanjutkan perkataannya.

Namun setelah lama Hinata terdiam, Ino tak kunjung berkata lagi, gadis berambut blonde itu masih terlihat ragu.

"Ino-chan sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Maaf bukanya aku tak mau mendengarkanmu bicara, tapi, tapi Naruto-kun sudah menungguku di bawah." Ucap Hinata mengakhiri kebisuan di antara mereka.

Ino terlihat menarik nafas, dia benar-benar akan menceritakan semuanya.

"Hinata, aku tahu hubunganmu dan Naruto saat ini adalah sepasang kekasih, dan aku melihat kau sangat bahagia dengannya, Benarkah begitu?"

Hinata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ino," ia Ino-chan aku sangat bahagia, Naruto-kun sangat menyayangiku dan dia juga berencana untuk mempertemukan aku dengan ibunya malam ini." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

'Hinata, apa kau yakin untuk tetap bersama Naruto bila kau tau kenyataan yang sebenarnya,' pikir Ino sesaat mendengar apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Hinata, aku tahu kau kau sangat menyayangi Naruto aku tak pernah melaramg kau berhubungan dengannya, tapi ada satuhal yang harus kau tahu, kalau Naruto itu tak benar-benar tulus menyayangimu." Ucap Ino pada Hinata.

Seketika itu juga senyum yang sempat tercetak di wajak manis gadis Hyuga itu menghilang, berganti dengan wajah penuh ketidak percayaan dan penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu Ino-chan, kau bilang Naruto-kun tak pernah menyayangiku. Apa maksudnya? "Tanya Hinata dengan air mata di pipinya. Ia masih tak percaya demgan apa yang dikarakan sahabat baiknya ini.

Tak mau melihat sahabatnya yang amat ia sayangi itu menangis, Ino menceritakan semua yang ia tahu. Semua, tak ada seditpun yang terlewat, ia tahu ini menyakitkan tapi ini pilihan ia tak mau sahabat baiknya ini tersiksa lebih lama lagi.

Setelah mendengar apa yang diceritakan sahabat kuningnya itu dia menangis sejadi-jadinya, tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Hingga badannya lemas dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

_AIRA-CHAN FANFICTION_

'Kenapa Hinata lama sekali ia apa yang ia lakukan dengan si ratu gosip si.' Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bosan menunggu sahabat Sakura itu terlalu lama.

Karena lelah menunggu ia berjalan mencari gadisnya, tak tahu kemana Ino pergi ia berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus. Hingga tak lama ia mendengar suara orang minta tolong.

Naruto berjalan mencari sumber suara, setelah yakin bahwa yang ia dengar adalah suara Ino, Naruto segera berlari, ia khawatir dengan gadis pujaanya yang sedang bersama Ino.

_AIRA-CHAN FANFICTION_

Naruto terdiam saat melihat tiba di atap, ia melihat gadisnya sedang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Ino.

Segera setelah ia sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, ia berlari menuju Hinata. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" Tanya Naruto penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku, aku hanya berbicara padanya, hanya itu." Ucap Ino penuh rasa takut karena melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata, aku tidak akan mengampunimu, ingat itu." ancam setelah itu ia menggendong Hinata dan membawa Hinata ke dalam mobilnya.

_AIRA-CHAN FANFICTION_

Naruto masih terdiam di ruang tunggu di klinik dekat kampusnya,terlihat seperti banyak hal yang ia pikirkan.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada ibu ya, ia pasti marah bila tahu aku tak jadi membawa Hinata kerumah, huuh tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan."pikir Naruto sembari mengutak-atik handphonya.

"Tapi membawa Hinata dalam keadaan seperti ini, tak mungkin, mana bisa aku melakukannya." Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto memang berencana mengenalkan sang kekasih pada ibunya. Selain karena ingin membuktikan keseriusannya dengan Hinata, ini juga karena tuntutan sang ibu yang memaksanya harus segera membawa sang kasih kehadapan sang ibu agar menggagalkan perjodohan yang di rencanakan sang ibu.

Setelah menghubungi ibunya dan mendengar banyak sekali ocehannya, akhirnya sang dokter cantik itu yang memeriksa Hinata menemuinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu uzumaki-san." Ucap sang doker memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Naruto penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tenang uzumaki-san, nona Hinata baik-baik saja. Ia hanya shok, sebentar lagi juga akan sadar." Ucap sang dokter menenangkan.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega, dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter yang biasa di panggil sizune itu.

Naruto segera menuju ruang rawat Hinata, duduk di samping gadis lavender kesayangannya, menjaga sang gadis yang masih terpejam, ia pandangi wajah gadisnya itu,cantik, sungguh cantik.

"Hinata, wajahmu sangat mirip dengan shion, cantik amat cantik, kau selalu mampu membuatku tenang saat melihat senyummu." Ucap narto dalam hatinya.

Naruto menjaga Hinata hingga larut malam, hingga sang gadis mulai terbangun, saat itu sang pangeran Uzumaki itu terlelap, terlihat sekali bahwa ia kelelahan.

"Uh,, aku dimana ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. kini yang ia liat hanyalah tembok dengan cat warna puth, jelas amat bebeda dengan kamar yang biasa ia tempati.

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat gadis hyuga itu membuka matanya.

"Iya aku sudah sadar Naruto-kun, kenapa aku ada di sini. Dan ini dimana?" Tanyanya seperti oang kebingungan.

" Kau ada di klinik Hinata, tadi aku menemukanmu pingsan saat bersama Ino." terang Naruto menjawab kebingunan Hinata.

Seketika itu barulah ia ingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi. Ia ingat apa yang membuatnya jatuh pingsan.

Wajah Hinata yang terlihat sedih dan kecewa membuat Naruto tak tahan. Pemuda berambut blonde itu tak pernah akan membiarkan gadisnya iyu bersedih.

"Hime.. kau kenapa, apa yang membuatmu bersedih?" Tanya Naruto penuh perhatian.

Ketika si rambut kuning ini ingin memeluk Hinata, gadis berparas ayu ini segera berontak. Naruto yang terheran, terpaksa melepas pelukannya.

"Hinata kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya pria berambut blonde itu.

"Pergi, pergi dari hadapanku. Jangan pernah ganggu aku."Kecam Hinata penuh penekanan.

Naruto masih tak mengerti apa yang sebemarnya terjadi. Ia tetap berusaha menenangkan Hinatanya.

"Pergi dari hadapanku Naruto-kun. Tinggalkan aku dan jangan pernah ganggu hidupku lagi."teriak Hinata lebih keras.

Karena tak mau Hinata asemakin kacau ia segera meninggalkan ruang rawat Hinata.

"Baik hime, aku pergi. Tenangkan dirimu, aku aka memjagamu di luar."ucap Naruto sembari mnutup pintu.

To Be Continues

Semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan, kaya yang kemaren ea.

Jangan lupa tinggalin reviuw buat aku ya.

Menerima kritik dan saran (hehehe).


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE AGAIN**

**Sumary : tak pernah terbayang dalam hidup Naruto, ia akan mengalami hal seperti ini dalam hidupnya, menemukan cahaya terang yang selalu membuatnyatsenyumnya kembali.**

**Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Makasih buat yang udah kasih semangat ke aku dalam nganjutin cerita ini, jujur ragu buat bikin lanjutannya. Takut semakin mengecewakan.**

**Mohon dimaklumi ya kalau masih banyak salah. Dan minta bantuannya.**

**Happy Reading...**

**Don't like dont't read**

**Chapter 3**

**Perjodohan **

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata. Sungguh Naruto tak mengerti. Yang dia ingat sejak Hinata mengusirnya dari ruang rawat, Naruto sama sekali tak pernah bisa menemuinya lagi.

Tak hanya di rumahnya, di kampus pun Hinata tak kunjung dapat ia temukan. Sudah berbagai cara pria berambut jabrik ini tempuh, namun tetap saja, hasilnya nihil. Hinatanya tak kunjung dapat ia temukan.

"Masih belum bisa menemukan Hinata, Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada pria berambut khas ini. Sakura memang tahu akan kegelisahan Naruto mencari Hinata, karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Gadis musim semi ini memang terkadang bertemu dengan Hinata, namun hanya sekilas, dan hanya cukup untuk menyapa.

"Belum Sakura, aku sudah beberapa kali mrnghubunginya, bahkan datang ke rumahnya, tapi jawaban yang aku peroleh selalu sama." Terang Naruto yang terlihat amat tertekan dengan keadaanya.

"Mungkin dia ada masalah yang ingin dia selesaikan sendiri hingga harus menghindari kita seperti ini.' Ucap Sakura untuk sedikit menenangkan Naruto." Iya, semoga saja." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Baru saja mereka diam Sasuke muncul dan ikut duduk bersama mereka. Dia terlihat cukup bingung melihat sahabat blondenya itu uring-uringan. Memang sejak Shion meninggal Naruto jarang tersenyum, namun ia juga tak pernah menunjukan ekspresi sedihnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dan bertanya secara tak langsung tentang keadaan Naruto. Barulah dari Sakura Sasuke tahu akan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata yang bisa dibilang gantung ini.

Lama duduk dalam diam tiba-tiba handphone Naruto berdering. Dengan malas Naruto mengangkat teleponnya. Semua diam mendengar percakapan Naruto dan ibunya. bukan apa-apa Sasuke dan Sakura tahu pasti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Naruto pasti tentang perjodohan lagi.

"Kau kenapa lagi Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat wajah sahabatnya semakin ditekuk.

"Kaasan memaksaku untuk bertemu dengan gadis yang ia jodohkan malam ini juga. Ucap Naruto seperti orang kaasan tahu aku sudah punya kekasih tapi kenapa dia masih saja memaksahan kehendaknya," rancau Naruto.

"Kaukan belum pernah membawa Hinata ke rumahmu Naruto, pantas saja jika Kushina obaasan tidak percaya padamu." Ucap Sakura yang membuat Naruto semakin frustasi.

Naruto tahu ibunya melakukan ini demi dirinya, tapi tak bisakah ibunya mengerti bahwa ia sudah punya pilihan pendamping hidup sendiri. Ucap Naruto semakin tak karu-karuan.

"Memangnya kau benar-benar yakin untuk menjadikan Hinata pendampng hidupmu?" Sakura bertanya penuh antusias. Dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya Naruto rasakan pada Hinata. Ia tak mau salah satu sahabat terbaiknya akan terluka karena kisah cinta yang tak sesuai harapannya.

"Entahlah ... "Naruto berhenti sejenak dan membuat Sakura semakin tak mengerti. "Aku tak tahu perasaanku pada Hinata seperti apa, awalnya aku mendekatinya karena dia mirip Shion. Tapi semakin lama aku mengenalnya aku sadar mereka sangat berbeda. Sikap dan kepribadian mereka bagai langit dan bumi." Ungkap Naruto atas perasaan di hatinya.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang, masing-masing dari mereka sadar tentang apa yang dirasakan Naruto pada gadis Hyuga itu.

"Heeh kenapa malah jadi membicarakan aku!" Naruto menatap kesal pada kedua sahabatnya. "Sudahlah aku bosan, aku ingin mencari ketenangan." Ucap Naruto sembari melangah pergi.

_AIRA-CHAN FANFICTION_

"Ibu untuk apa aku berdandan seperti ini sih? Seperti mau bertemu pejabat penting saja!" Gadis bermata biru itu memprotes apa yang sang ibu lakukan padanya.

"Kau harus terlihat cantik sayang, akan ada tamu penting yang datang ke rumah kita. Dan kau harus bersikap manis padanya." Ucap sang ibu dengan tegas. Sang gadis yang ingin protes pun tak berani melakukannya melihat tatapan sang ibu yang mengerikan.

Tak lama setelah sang gadis terlihat sempurna dengan gaun biru muda yang terlihat mewah dan anggun sang tamu yang di nantipun tiba juga. Sang ibu menyambut tamu tersebut dengan penuh keceriaan dan saling bertegur sapa layaknya pertemuan sahabat lama.

"Apakah dia putrimu? Dia mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Tapi terlihat cantik dan anggun sepertimu." Ucap wanita bersrai merah itu.

" Ah kau bisa saja, dia lebih mirip ayahnya dari pada aku, aku sampai kesal karena harus mengurus mereka." Jawab sang ibu sembarimenpersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

"Cantik, siapa namamu?" Tanya wanita anggun yang mengenakan gaun hijau tua itu. Semakin terlihat anggun dengan berbagai aksen yang ada.

"Nama saya Yamanaka Ino nyonya, nyonya terlihat sangat cantik." Jawab Ino sembari melihat wanita anggun di depannya, sempurna itulah yang ada dipikiran gadis berambut blonde itu.

Saat Ino sedang terpaku dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki wanira bersurai merah itu, tak lamaterdengar suara langkah kaki memasuki ruangan itu. Gadis cantik itu menoleh mencari tahu siapa tamu lain yang hadir malam ini. Namun saat melihat wajahna sang gadis terlihat amat terkejut dengan pria tampan yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Bukan karena terpesona,tapi karena ia merasa sangat mengenal wajah ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan salah atu pangeran kampus Uzumaki Naruto.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan sang wanita, pria yang kini berdiri di dekat ibunya itu terkejut melihat wajah yang di kenalnya saat ini.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ino saat berdiri dan akan mendekati pria yang memiliki surai senada dengannya.

"Wah, kalian sudah saling kenal ya? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ibu tak perlu memperkenalkan kalian lagi." Kata Kushina dengan penuh senyuman.

Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi dengan para orang tua, Naruto dan Ino memisahkan diri untuk duduk di halaman belakang dengan bermacam alasan. Kedua orang tua mereka pun tentu mengizinkan dengan harapan agar keduanya lebih dekat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, mengapa kau dan ibumu ada di sini?" Tanya Ino penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Jadi kau belum tahu apa-apa ratu gosip, payah sekali". Ucap Naruto penuh nada merendahkan." Kau dengar ya kita ini di- jo-doh-kan". Ucap Naruto dengan lantang dan penuh penekanan. Ino ingin berteriak karena kaget dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan, namun mengat orang tua mereka ada di dalam di urungkan niatnya itu

"Sudahlah jangan banyak basa-basi aku mau duduk denganmu bukan untuk mengobrol, tapi untuk bertanya hal penting." Ujar Naruto to the point.

"Baiklah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan" balasya dengan malas. Sebenarnya ia malas berbicara dengan Naruto, tapi memang hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan.

Naruto, memfokuskan penglihatanya pada Ino. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan pada Hinata saat di atap waktu itu? Aku yakin apa yang terjadi pada Hinata saat ini pasti karena ulahmu?" Tanya pria berambut jabrik ini.

Seakan kehilangan kata-kata Ino tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dengan desakan dan ancaman yang Naruto layangkan, akhirnya gadis bermata aqua ini menyerah dan menjelasksn semuanya.

Naruto yang tahu hal itu ingin marah, namun menghargai kejujuran sang gadis, pria tampan ini mengajukan tawaran yang lebih menarik.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan Hinata kenbali atau akan ku beritahukan pada kekasihmu, si rambut nanas itu, tentang perjodohan kita. Aku yakin kau pasti akan segera di tinggalkan." Ucapan Naruto benar-benar menohok hati Ino. Dia tak akan berani berkutik bila ingin Shikamaru kekasihnya tak tahu tentang masalah ini

TBC

**Yeee akhirnya kelar juga chapter tiga, apakah masih mengecewakan? Semogs saja lebih baik. moga bisa selesai di chapter empat ya. Biar gak pada bosen.**

**Yare-yare udah aku edit dikit, tapi kayaknya masih banyak salah dech... minta bantuaannya ea senpai**

**Sekali lagi maaf ea aku gak punya notebook/laptop sendiri jadi gak tau kaan mau apdet dan kapan bisa edit cerita ini. Mohon dimaklumi ya.**

**Makasih buat yang udih review, maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu, lagi buru-buru. Hehehe ...**

**Lanjut/ gak ea ...**

**Hmmm kira-kira rencana Naruto apa ya buat dapetin Hinata... kasih usul dong...**

**Jangan lopa tinggalin review buat aku ya...**

**Terima kasih**


	4. Akhirnya

**LOVE AGAIN**

**Summary : tak pernah terbayang dalam hidupku, kan mengalami hal seperti ini, menemukan cahaya terang yang mampu menghapus kegelapan dalam hidupku. dan membawa cahaya terang kembali.**

**Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto**

**yare-yare akhirnya update juga. dh kangen pengin secepetnya ketemu para readers(ky ada yang baca ficmu aja)**

**Maaf gax sempet bales review yang dah masuk. Moga lain waktu sempet ya...**

**happy reading...**

**don't like don't read**

Chapter. 4

Mobil merah itu berjalan dengan santainya ditengah malam dalam keheningan yang terasa nyaman. Sang wanita melihat pria di sampingnya ikut tersenyum. Nampaknya pertemuannya dengan salah satu sahabatnya itu berakhir baik. Lihat saja putra tersayang itu. Dia menampilkan raut ceria setelah pulang dari kediaman Yamanaka.

"Kau menyukai Ino-chan, Naruto? Kau terlihat senang sepulang dari sana. Apa dia gadis yang menyenangkan?" Ibu dari Uzumaki Naruto tak kuasa menahan rasa ingin tahunya tentang putra satu-satunya ini. Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu. Dia hanya menoleh dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaaan itu. Tak mungkin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, biarlah ibunya berfikir dia menyukai Ino, yang penting dia akan berhasil mendapatkan Hinatanya lagi. Bukankah bagi ibunya sama saja mau Ino atau Hinata, asal dia memiliki kekasih dan menikah, mudahkan.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto, gadis yang bersurai senada ini terlihat murung dan gelisah. Bingung memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Hsrus diingat seorang Naruto pasti akan melakukan apa yang sudah dia katakan. Harus diingat juga kekasihnya, Nara Shikamaru sangat tidak menyukai hal yang merepotkan. Dan perjodohan ini adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan.

Tapi di sisi yang lain bila dia menerima tawaran pria bermarga Uzumaki itu berarti dia menjerumuskan salah satu sahabat baiknya untuk dekat kembali dengan pria yang tidak benar-benar mencintai sahabatnya itu."Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya frustrasi pada dirinya sendiri.

_**NAMIKAZE AIRA-CHAN**_

Pagi ini disambut dengan ceria oleh pria bersurai kuning ini. Dia melakukan semua aktifitas paginya dengan senyuman. Sang ibu tentu merasa sangat bahagia melihat putra tercintnya seperti itu, mungkin semenjak putranya kehilangan gadis bernamaShion itu.

"Naruto-kun, apakah kau ada janji dengan Ino-chan?Kau terlihat senang sekali." tanyanya seusai sarapan.

"Tidak kaasan, aku tak punya janji apapun." jawab Naruto tanpa melihat kaasannya itu.

Usai sarapan tanpa menunggu waktu Naruto berangkat ke kampus, ingin segera bertemu dengan Hinatanya dan tentu saja sedikit memberi hadiah spesial pada Ino.

_**NAMIKAZE AIRA-CHAN**_

Di taman belakang sebuah universitas terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang bercengkrama dengan mesra, begitulah terlihatnya. Namun bila melihat interaksi mereka lebih detail, pasti dapat kita katakan kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang aneh.

"Shika, jangan tidur di pangkuanku, aku ini sedang curhat." keluh gadis yang biasa dipanggil Ino itu.

Lelaki berambut nanas itu tak menanggapi omelan sang gadis. Dia hanya bergerak menyamankan diri dalam pangkuan Ino. "Ino, tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin tidur dipangkuanmu Ino sayang."

Ucapan Shikamaru membuat wajah Ino memerah. Meskipun sangat tak menyukai kebiasaan tidur pria berambut nanas ini yang sudah mendarah daging itu, tapi harus diskui bila Ino sangat mencintai Shikamaru.

Baru saja merasa terbang karena ucapan kekasihnya, Ino langsung merasa tidak nyaman karena kehadiran pria berambut senada dengan dirinya itu.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian, tapi bolehkah aku meminjam Ino sebentar, ada hal yang harus kami bicarakan." ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum. "Baiklah" jawab Shikamaru malas.

Tanpa menunggu lama pria berwajah manis itu menarik pergelangan tangan Ino. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu mau tak mau harus mengikuti pria di depannya, meskipun dalam hatinya enggan melakukan hal itu.

"Naruto, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu!" omel gadis gadis yang juga merupakan ratu gosip ini.

"Dengar baik-baik Ino-chan, kau harus mulai membantuku mendapatksn kembali Hinata bila kau ingin bersenang-senang dengan nana itu." tak lupa senyum manis nan menggoda diucapkan Naruto, apalagi pada saat mengucapkan kata sayang.

Gadis itu bungkam tak tahu apa yang harus di ucapkannya. Dia ingin menolak tapi tak bisa, karena ini memang ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah aku menyerah, jadi kau mau aku melakukan apa Tuan Uzumaki" ucapnya dengan nada sinis. Iya, Ino memang enggan tapi bila ini demi Shikamaru pasti akan ia lakukan.

"Cukup mudah Nona Yamanaka, kau hanya perlu membantuku bertemu dengan Hinata, dan menyiapkan makan malam romantis di taman dekat rumahmu, dan yang paling penting, pastikan semuanya sukses." ucapan salah satu sahabat Sakura ini memanglah amat manis, tapi putri Yamanaka Inoichi ini paham betul ancaman di balik senyum manis itu.

"Baiklah akan aku usahakan, tapi-" belum selesai ucapan apa yang akan di ucapkan sang gadis jari telunjuk Naruto sudah mendarat di bibir manis Ino. " Tidak ads kata usahakan atau tapi ini memang harus berhasil" ucapan pria berambut blonde ini, benar-benar tanpa penolakan.

Dengan susah payah Ino menelan ludahnya sendiri dan mengangguk sebagai persetujuan atas permintaan atau lebih pantas disebut perintah Naruto.

_**NAMIKAZE AIRA-CHAN**_

Di cafetaria kampus, terlihat seorng gadis berambut indigo duduk sembari membaca buku. Wajahnya yang ayu terlihat amat lucu saat ia begitu serius dengan bukunya. Tak jauh dari sana seorang berambut matahari sedang memperhatikannya. Kadang ia tersenyum tetapi terkadang terlihat cemberut. Entahlah tak ada yang tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya.

"Naruto baka, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Seperti orang gila saja." pertanyaan gadis musim semi itu cukup mengejutkannya, ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya diperhatikan banyak orang karena tingkahnya. Lagipula ia tak sadar, kapan dua sahabatnya ini datang. Mungkin dia benar-benar melamun tadi.

"Kalau mau bicara, temui saja" ucapan pria berambut raven itu memang benar, Naruto ingin menemui Hinata tapi niat itu ia urungkan saat menginggat apa masalah yang membuatnya bertengkar dengan Hinata.

"Aku rasa belum saatnya" ucapan pria bermarga Uzumaki ini membuat dua orang di sampinhgnya bingung. Tapi mereka, terutama Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing dengan urusan sahabatnya ini.

"Ino-chan, sini mau bergabung?" teriakan Sakura membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya menoleh pada tiga sahahabat ini. Keriganya memang pupuler, dua pangeran kampus dan seorang putrinya, apalagi di tambah seorang lagi kekasih si jenius Nara, yang juga terkenal itu.

Senyum langsung berkembang diwajah Naruto muncul setelah melihat Ino. Baru saja berniat duduk putra dari Kushina Uzumaki ini memberi tanda khusus untuk mendekati Hinata.

"Maaf Sakura-chan nanti saja aku bergsbung, aku ada urusan dulu." ucap gadis Yamanaka ini sembsri meninggalkan meja tempat Sakura dan yang lainnya berkumpul.

_**NAMIKAZE AIRA-CHAN**_

"Boleh aku duduk di sini Hinata?" pertanyaan itu cukup mengejutkan gadis Hyuga itu. Dengan senyum yang agak canggung dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari permintaan Ino tadi.

"Hinata, tumben kau sendiri? Neji senpai kemana?" ucap Yamanaka Ino memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Semenjak kejadian itu, Hinata memang tak pernah sendirian. Dia selalu bersama sepupunya kemanapun berada, dan hanya Ino yang bisa dekat dengan Hinata karena persahabatan Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Oh...Ne-Neji-nii sedang pe-pergi dengan Otousama ke luar kota,ap-apa Ino-chan ada urusan dengan Neji-nii." Hinata menjawab dengan gugup, entah kenapa belakangan ini dia lebih mudah gugup.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja kok." Ino tersenyum saat mengatakan itu. 'Bagus. ini kesempatan yang ku tunggu.' soraknya dalam hati.

"Apa kau nanti malam ada acara?" pertanyaan Ino membuat Hinata tak mengerti.

"Mmmm, se-sepertinya tidak. Me-memang kenapa?" Gadis Hyuga ini tak tau kenapa tapi ada firast tak enak dalam hatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa si, hanya ingin mengajakmu ke taman nanti malam." ajakan Ino seperti pemuda yang mengajak gadisnya berkencan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata juga orang yang mendengarnya, toh ini memang kencn untuk Hinata.

"Me-memang ada acara apa? Aku tidak tau, mungkin saja aku tidak bisa." Gadis bermata lavender ini sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi tak tau apa alasan yang tepat.

"Kenapa Hinata?" Ino cukup takut hila adik sepupu Neji ini menolak permintaannya. 'Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali' pikir kekasih Nara Shikamaru ini.

"A-Aku tidak biasa keluar malam Ino-chan. Ma-maafkan a-aku." Hinata menunduk sebagai tanda minta maaf. Tapi siapa si yang busa menolak kemauan Yamanka Ino. Dia pasti akan melakukan segala cara agar keinginannya tercapai.

"Ayolah Hinata, cuma malam ini saja, tenang aku akan menjemputmu, Oke." ucap Ino sambil melangkah meninggalkan meja Hinata, dia berharap semoga rencana ini berhasil. Dan semoga saja Naruto akan benar-benar mencintai Hinata.

_**NAMIKAZE AIRA-CHAN**_

Malam ini Naruto mengenakan kemeja biru, dengan jas model terbaru ysng sangat cocok dengsn celana juga sepatu hitamnya. Meskipun terlihat resmi nmun tetap menawan dan modern untuk anak muda.

Dia berdiri di tengah taman dengan lampu hias disepanjang pohon sekitarnya. Tak lupa ada sebuah meja cantik dengan tiga lilin di atasnya yang membuat semakin romantis. Makanan mahal dan berkelas yang tersaji akan membuat acara ini semakin sempurna.

Sebuket bunga mawar merah yang ia pegang juga akan ia berikan pada gadis impiannya itu. Dan akan ada beberapa hal-hal kecil yang akan ia beri pada sang gadis agar kesan romantis semakin terasa.

"Tinggal menunggu kehadiranmu hime, aku yakin kau akan suka." ucapnya tanpa melepas senyum dari wajah manisnya.

_**NAMIKAZE AIRA-CHAN**_

Ino bersama Hinata baru saja tiba di taman. Keadaan yang hening cukup mengerikan bila is berjalan sendirian. Sebenarnya Hinata masih tak mengerti untuk apa dirinya kemari. Gadis itu kira akan ads pesta mengingat Ino mengiriminya pesan agar dirinya memakai gaun. Tetapi saat gadis Yamanaka itu tiba di rumahnya, Ino berpenampilan biasa saja. Dan saat Hinata hendak berganti pakaian, putri Yamanaka Inoichi ini malah menyeretnya ke taman.

Ino dan Hinata berjalan menyusuri taman menuju ke suatu tempat yang tak Hinata mengerti. Apa lagi sepanjang jalan ada beberapa orang yang memberinya mawar putih. Bukan untuk mereka' tapi hanya untuknya, untuk Hyuga Hinata.

Sampai di jalan yang dihiasi bunga lavender Ino melepas tangan gadis berambut indigo ini. Tak mengerti maksud kekasih Nara Shiksmaru ini,Hinata terus menatap wajah Yamanaka Ino itu.

" Kenapa hanya menatatapku Hinata-chan, ayo jalan ikuti bunga lavender itu." ucap salah satu sahabat Sakura ini.

" Ta-tapi kenapa sendiri, Ino-chan. A-aku takut." Hyuga itu menatap Ino dengan takut.

"Tenang saja, di sana aman kok. Ada kejutan untukmu." ucapnya sembari meninggalkan gadis Hyuga itu.

Sebenarnya ada rasa tak tenang dalam hatinya, tapu demi hubunganya dengan Shikamaru, dia akan melakukan semuanya. 'Semoga kau membahagiakan Hinata,Naruto.' ucapnya dalam hati.

Naruto memandang takjub pada Hinata, mengenakan gaun indah dengan warna hijau toska membuatnya tampak begitu menawan. Tak lupa hiasan pada rambut yang terkesan mewah membuatnya semakin anggun.

"Hinata, kau begitu cantik malam ini." ucap Naruto tak memungkiri rasa terpesonanya. Jujur Hinata merasa malu, tapi ia begitu heran akan kehadiran Naruto di sana. Ditambah dengan keadaan taman yang terasa sangat romantis.

"Apa kau suka?aku menyiapkan semuanya untukmu." Dia melangkah mendekat pada gadis pujaanya itu. Memberikan sebuket mawar merah yang ia siapkan sedari tadi.

Gadis Hyuga itu menuruti perintah pria di depannya. Jujur saja ia amat terpesons dengn semua yang ada saat ini. Hatinya tersentuh saat tau pemuda Uzumaki ini menyiapkan segalanya untuk dirinya, Hyuga Hinata.

Makan malam itu berjalan amt romantis, memang tak banyak kata, tapinsudah cukup untuk menyampaikan isi hati mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Hinata-chan, mau kah kau memaafkanku dan menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu lagi?" Matanya benar-benar memancarkn permohonan, tulus dan jujur.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, a-aku tidak bisa." ucapnya terhenti sejenak. Ia menarik nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya a-aku sudah tak marah padamu, dan aku tak tau harus bagaimana sekarang." ucapnya terhenti, terlihat sekali ia ingin menahan air matanya.

"Hinata-chan, jangan ragu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Memang awalnya aku mendekatimu karena kau mirip dengan Shion, tapi semakin lama aku sadar, bahwa kau berbeda dengan Shion, dan aku mencintaimu Hinata." ucapan pria Uzumaki itu menggetarkn hati Hinata, tak dapat dipungkiri bila gadis Hyuga itu juga mencintai Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-kun. Aku tak bisa." Hinata menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku akui, ini memang sangat romantis, dan aku sangat meny-menyukainya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Aku-aku tak bisa menerima kembali" lelehan air mata Hinata mengalir deras."Aku sudah memaafkanmu Naruto-kun, ta-tapi aku, aku tak tak bisa bersamamu lagi."

Ucapan gadis indigo itu benar-benar menohok hatinya. Tapi kesadarnya kembali, ia sadar ini bukan karena Hinata, tapi karena dirinya sendiri. Dia menyakiti hatinya jug hati gadisnya disaat yang sama.

Setelah sadar akan lamunannya, pria bermarga Uzumaki ini tidak melihat siapapun di depannya. Baru ia sadari Hinata pergi saat dirinya bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_**NAMIKAZE AIRA-CHAN**_

"Apa maksudnya ini, kaasan?... Pria berambut blonde ini menunjukan wajah garang pada sang ibu. Yang dipandang tentu sj agak bergindik ngeri. Tapi mengingat ini demi kebaikan putra tercintanya sang ibu jelas tak akan menyerah.

Bagimana mungkin pria yang biasa dipanggil Naruto ini tak marah, melihat kenyataan bahwa sang ibu 'Nyonya Uzumaki Kushina' dismdiam-diam telh menybarkan undangan pertunangannya dengan Yamaaka Ino, gadis yang jelas-jelas baru dikenalkan pada dirinya seminggu yang lalu.

"Kaasan tau, mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi melihat kau dan Ino-chan cukup dekat, Kaasan pikir itu tak masalah untuk kalian. Bagaimanapun ini juga demi kalian." Raut wajah dan nada yang diucapkan sang ibu memang menunjukan ketegasan, tak sedikitpun ada celah untuk menolak. Mungkin lebih baik ia menurut saja, toh dia yakin Ino juga tak menyetujuinya.

Acara pertunanganpun digelar amat mewah dikediaman Uzumaki. Meskipun pasangan yang akan melakukan pertunangsn ini nampak murung karena sama sekali tak mengharpkan pertunngan ini terjadi.

Disana dalam acara, banyak sekali tamu-tamu yang datang. Baik dari kalngan pebinis, maupun temn-teman sekampus Naruto dan Ino.

Diantara para tamu, ada seorang pria berambut nanas yang terlihat berpikir. Ia tampak tak menikmati-salah sangat tak menikmati acara ini. Bagaiman mau menikmati bila yang bertunangan adalah kekasihnya sendiri dengan salah satu pangeran kampus.

Apa yang dipikiran pemuda itu, tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dipikirkan sang gadis bermata lavender ini. Ya, mereka sama-sama kecewa, tapi tak dapat menunjukannya, ketidakrelaan itu benar-benar nampak pada mereka.

Bagi sang pria bisa dikatakan beruntung dan sial disaat yang sama, beruntung dapat menunjukan dan mengungkapkan kekecewaannya pada sang kekasih hati, walaupun berakhir dengan pertengkaran yang menhancurkan hubungan mereka.

Berbeda dengan sang gadis yang hanya mampu menangis saat melihat undangan itu di depan rumahnya.

"Sekarang saatnya tukar cincin." begitulsh yng diucapkan pembawa acara. Dengan malas-malasan pasangan itu naik ke atas panggung. Mereka masih tak yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukan saat ini.

Namun, melihat sahabat baiknya bersama Hinata. Melihat hal itu, muncul ide gila di otaknya. "Ino, bantu aku. Ad hal yang ingin aku lakukan." Ino terbengong mendengar ucapan pria yang bersurai senada dengan dirinya ini.

Musik pengiring terdengar begitu romantis, namun saat hendak menyematkan cincin di jari manis Ino, Naruto sang pria menghentikannya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Naruto turun dari atas panggung dan berjalan menghampiri Hinatanya. Meraih jari manis gadisnya dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis itu.

"Maaf, mungkin para hadirin cukup bingung dengan keadaan ini. Tapi akan saya unumkan bila tunangan saya adalah Hyuga Hinata. Dan Yamanaka Ino akan bertunangan dengan pemuda berambut nanas itu' Nara Shikamaru'." ucapan pria bera mbut blonde itu mengejutkan para hadirin yang datang. Begitu juga Hinata, dia masih tak percaya dengan semua itu.

"Hinata, maukah kau jadi pndamping hidupku. Aku yakin aku akan mncintaimu sepenuh hatiku." berjuta rasa begitu terasa di hati gadis bermbut indigo ini. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ia sangat senang akan hal ini.

Anggukan Hinata menjadi jawaban atas pernyataan Naruto. Dan ciumn singkat menjadi akhir dari perjuangan cinta Uzumaki Naruto.

Maaf buru-buru jadi gak bisa bikin ending yang bagus, minta maaf buat para readers yang dah baca.

Kasih kesan-kesannya buat koreksi Fic yang lsinnys ea... makasih.


End file.
